Fifty Shades of Gold: An Abeloth-Waru Love Story
by Certain POV
Summary: The title is what I intend it to be: a love story between Abeloth and Waru.
1. Chapter 1

Existing within the darkness of the Netherworld of the Force, Abeloth continued to swear vengeance upon the galaxy, and upon the Jedi in particular. She did this because it was all that she could do as she waited. She waited for the time when the galaxy - the galaxy that she had nearly conquered - reached such a crisis point in one of its many inevitable conflicts that it would return her to the mortal realm.

Yes, all of the Jedi who fought against her will have been long dead - and good riddance, she thought - but at least she could destroy the Order that had brought her back to the Netherworld of the Force. And she could take what consolation she could in eliminating whatever remained of Luke Skywalker's bloodline. For now, though, she waited, and she cursed the galaxy - cursed the Jedi! cursed Luke Skywalker! - for putting her here.

Yet, even as she thought about him - about Luke - a sense of melancholy and grief intermingled with the venom and hatred that Abeloth held toward him. She knew why this was; for a time, after first meeting Skywalker, one of Abeloth's many hosts was a woman named Callista Ming, and she loved Skywalker deeply. It was that love that allowed Abeloth to care for him, just as Callista had. But it had been taken when Skywalker used the Force to rip Callista's spirit away from Abeloth's being, and in its place was an aching hole that Abeloth could not fill even with the wrath she held for Skywalker.

So, just as she was trapped here in the Netherworld, impotent with fury and rage, she was trapped between the hatred that she felt for Skywalker and his Jedi and the memories that were all that remained of her and Callista's shared love for Luke.

In the realm of the Netherworld of the Force, time held virtually no sway. Abeloth had no idea how long it had been since she was defeated, nor did she really care; she only cared how long it would be before she could reemerge. But, unbeknownst to even an unfathomable, immortal being such as she, it had been only a mere two years after her defeat at the hands of Luke Skywalker and his Jedi Order when the darkness of the Netherworld was broken up before her.

The darkness broke up before her in a flash of golden light. And then, floating there in the eternal nothingness, there was an amorphous blob covered in gold armored scales that shined even without a separate light source; in between those scales was a mass of scarlet flesh that pulsated.

And upon looking at it, Abeloth knew that she was in love.

"Who are you?" the gold-scaled being asked, its - _his_ , Abeloth identified - voice conveying fear and uncertainty.

"Who are _you_?" Abeloth asked, her tone light, fluttery, and loving.

"You answer me first," the gold-scaled being said. His tone was more curious than demanding. "I have asked first."

Abeloth giggled. She found this being's simplicity in communicating quite charming.

"What is so funny?" the gold-scaled being inquired, his tone more questioning.

"Nothing of any importance," Abeloth replied with a wave of one of her tentacles as she calmed herself. "I am Abeloth."

"I am Waru," the gold-scaled being identified himself. "Now why are you here, Abeloth?"

Abeloth tilted her head in askance as she looked back at Waru; now she felt slightly irritated that Waru did not say, "It was nice to meet you," or anything to that effect.

Still, she thought, at least he was being straightforward and honest. And for that much, she was willing to put up with mild rudeness, especially for having someone as fascinating and... _beautiful_ , as there was no other word to describe Waru, occupying the Netherworld of the Force with her.

So she answered his question in the most proper way possible. "I was banished here by Luke Skywalker and the forces of his Jedi Order." Her tone carried an undercurrent of the hatred that she still bore against her triumphant enemies.

"Skywalker..." Waru's voice trailed off, as if in remembrance.

"Did you know him?" Abeloth asked.

"I did," Waru answered. "I almost had him when I had occupied the galaxy in which he lived; I sought him as the key to bringing me back home."

"What happened?" Abeloth asked.

"He was taken from me," Waru said, "and I substituted another in his stead, the one who promised me the grandson of Darth Vader."

"Why have you left home, Waru?"

"I didn't leave. I was forced out by my fellows from my home."

"Why did they force you out?"

"My time in the galaxy that Skywalker occupied," Waru explained, "left me with a desire that I had developed. It came when I absorbed the sacrifices that Hethrir - the one who promised me Darth Vader's grandson - brought me, as well as some of the volunteers who willingly gave themselves to me. This desire became a hunger when I returned home, and I began satiating it as I began feeding on the life energies of my fellows. They stopped me, and for my murders, I was banished here."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Waru," Abeloth said. She truly felt sorry for him; it wasn't an emotion that she normally held for anyone but herself.

But for Waru, because of the instant love that she held for him, she truly did feel sorry for him.

"And I am sorry to hear that you had been banished by Skywalker and his Jedi," Waru returned. Whatever could be called a heart in Abeloth warmed when he said that; _he must like me, too!_ Abeloth thought ecstatically.

"Were you brought here because you had been absorbing others of your kind, too, Abeloth?" Waru asked.

"Not others of my kind," Abeloth admitted, "but others of Skywalker's kind."

"I see," Waru said. "Do you wish vengeance on Skywalker, Abeloth?"

"More than anything," Abeloth growled.

"Then," Waru said, "while I am incapable of ever returning home for all that I've done to my people, I believe that, with your power - the power that I sense within you - you and I could return to Skywalker's galaxy. There, as you attain your vengeance, I may find myself a new home, away from the destitution of this place."

Abeloth smiled both in maliciousness and in glee; on the one hand, her return to the galaxy from which she had tried to destroy but had been stopped from doing so would be oh, so sweet. On the other hand, she would get to mix her powers with Waru's! It would be such a great experience to intermingle with this being in any way! she thought.

"I see that you agree," Waru said. "Join me then and allow our powers to intertwine, and we may escape this desolate place."

Then Waru began using a scarlet ichor from between his gold scales, and the ichor began floating freely toward Abeloth.

In turn, Abeloth raised her tentacles and squirted out a thick, red ichor that misted its way toward Waru's stream.

Even in the timelessness of the Netherworld of the Force, it didn't take long before the two ichor mixed, and they each flamed into ruby-red radiance. In response, the mixed ichor caused both Abeloth and Waru to spasm as their powers meshed.

Just as Abeloth thought, the intermingling of their powers was a joyous experience that erupted her being into pure pleasure. And the pleasure became purer, and more joyous to the point that there ceased to be words in any language that was suitable to describe the ecstasy in which both Abeloth and Waru found themselves in.

The entire encounter, which felt as if it lasted for an eternity, finally climaxed as the mixture of the two ichor exploded in a mixture of gold and grey.

And when that gold-and-grey flash dissipated, Abeloth and Waru found themselves out of the emptiness of the Netherworld of the Force and on a dark, swampy world that was tinged with the power of the dark side of the Force. Time and space had meaning in Abeloth and Waru's reality again, and as such, they stood only meters apart from each other.

 _Not the most romantic place to return to_ , Abeloth thought. _But at least we are free_.

"I don't like this world, Abeloth," Waru said, as if reflecting her thoughts. "I want to go to a better one."

"As a matter of fact, so do I," Abeloth replied. "And I have a suggestion: Coruscant."

"How will we get there?" Waru asked. "And how do you know that I'll like it, Abeloth?"

Abeloth chuckled. "If you don't like it, there are countless other worlds we can go. But it's there that I may at least begin my revenge. As for how we'll get there..." She closed her eyes; she could already feel the presences of all the other living Jedi in the galaxy who felt her presence return, and the fear that came with it. "Oh, we will have our way, Waru."


	2. Chapter 2

Abeloth told Waru that, because of the reappearance of her Force-presence in this galaxy along with her physical being, Luke Skywalker wouldn't just send any one Jedi. No, because of the danger that Abeloth posed to the galaxy, Skywalker would not only come to Dagobah - the planet that Abeloth and Waru found themselves on - himself, but he would bring his entire Jedi Order here to make sure that if she wasn't wiped out for good, then she would at least be dead for another few thousand years, if possible.

In the few hours since their return to this galaxy, Abeloth told Waru that she could feel a mass of what seemed to be hundreds of Force-presences massing toward Dagobah, and that they would be here in less than a day.

In the meantime, there was nothing to do but wait. And both before and after Abeloth sensed that the Jedi would be coming after them, they talked.

"I find you quite fascinating, Waru," Abeloth told him. "I have never met another being such as yourself."

"Nor I you," Waru said. "I do find you quite interesting, too."

"Oh!" Abeloth responded with a giggle. "That's so sweet of you!"

"Why?" Waru inquired. "Simply because I state what I think?"

Abeloth giggled some more and waved a tentacle before covering her mouth with it, as if she had a naughty secret that she wasn't trying too hard to hide from Waru. "Oh, yes, indeed! Many people who say what they think don't have nice things to say! Tell me, Waru, have you ever had to lie?"

"Of course," Waru responded. "When I was absorbing the life energies of some of the volunteers who either offered themselves to me or were offered to me, I knew that if I explained that some would die under my hand, I wouldn't get anymore volunteers. So I pretended that those who I absorbed were victims of simple accidents, and I would tell them that I was a flawed being like most others."

"A flawed being!" Abeloth guffawed playfully. "Oh, now that is a lie indeed!"

"I do consider myself a flawed being, though," Waru said. "After all, there weren't many like me back in my home; that was why I was cast to where you were."

"Then perhaps the flaw isn't with you, Waru," Abeloth offered. "Perhaps the flaw is with _them_."

"With my fellows?"

"With _everybody_. Everybody who ever ostracized the both of us, like your fellows, Skywalker, everybody." Her tone was bloodthirsty now.

"Why would you think that?" Waru asked.

"Why wouldn't _you_ , Waru?" Abeloth countered, though not too harshly. "Why would you think that everyone else was perfect? Just because they have rules with them? Rules can be broken, and rules, because they can be broken, are flawed. Those who live without rules, Waru, like you and me, are perfect, because we are free. We see this universe for what it is, that for all the order that can be imposed by these structures that mere mortals can make, it is subject to destruction. Even the Force will one day die."

"We may die, too, one day," Waru said.

"Then perhaps we can change that," Abeloth said. "I have lived for countless millennia. I am sure that you and I can find the secret to living for all eternity, for living through the inevitable destruction of this universe; perhaps you and I can make a new universe, one created within our own image, where we can become gods!" As she spoke, she gesticulated, tentacles flailing about as if caught in an air current, and pranced about in merriment at the thoughts she gave voice to.

"That sounds nice," Waru admitted.

"Yes, it does," Abeloth said, abruptly ceasing her prancing as she narrowed her manic gaze at the other entity. "Doesn't it? We can be more than what we are now!"

"I believe we can," Waru said.

And as he said that, the memory of the moment they shared, back in the Netherworld of the Force, came to mind, and Waru found Abeloth's statement more... enticing than he thought it would be.

.

The next day, the Jedi had come; though no mere mortal could see through the heavy fog that was the blanket over Dagobah, Abeloth and Waru could. But even if they couldn't, they could still sense the presences of the Jedi; Abeloth with her Force, and Waru with his own unique power.

And it was that unique power that Waru utilized, as part of the plan that he and Abeloth had devised just prior to the Jedi's arrival, to rob them of the Force.

Waru had first been brought to this galaxy, thirty-two years earlier, because of anomalous effects caused by the interaction between a black hole and a crystal star in the system then occupied by Crseih Station, the space station aboard which Waru conducted the cult that formed around him. Those anomalous effects had been able to wane and drain the powers of Force-users, so much so that they could possibly die; and Luke Skywalker had been incredibly close to becoming one with the Force in that way.

And as such, those same effects that brought Waru into this galaxy all those decades still remained within him, and he was able to use them to reach out to the Jedi above and snuff the Force out of them.

Now it was Abeloth's turn. She lashed her tentacles up and they straightened out, as if she had grabbed a hold of something; Waru knew that she had grasped something through the Force.

Minutes ticked by, and as Abeloth strained from the effort, Waru simply watched her; he didn't have any eyes to speak of, but he could see her with the whole of his being.

Indeed, he did find her quite fascinating, and now he was outright admiring her. He saw the effort that she was putting herself through; this was someone who wanted something, and she wouldn't let anyone deny that to her, no matter who or what tried to stop her.

She had the power, so why shouldn't she get what she wanted? If she had the ability, she should take it.

When he had first met her back in the Netherworld of the Force, he found her quite interesting, and somewhat appealing to look at for a being with appendages and a face. But as he got to know her more and more, he found her somewhat alluring in a way that he never found anyone else back in his home dimension.

Eventually, the object of her efforts - the ship known as the _Jade Shadow_ \- appeared from out of the mist of Dagobah's fog and settled down before Abeloth and Waru, engines shut down, as that was what Abeloth had done to the _Shadow_ and all the other Jedi ships before she began pulling this vessel down to the planet; she had even shut down their transmission channels and commlinks to make sure they wouldn't communicate during what would happen next _._

After the _Shadow_ landed, Waru saw that its forward viewport was facing him and Abeloth, and the two entities could see the startled faces of an aged Luke Skywalker and his twenty-year-old son Ben.

Abeloth then teleported from the spot that she inhabited next to Waru, and she was then inside the _Shadow_. In an instant, each Skywalker was wrapped up in one of Abeloth's tentacles, which immediately snaked down their throats to begin the assimilation process, making them her new hosts.

A few more minutes later, Waru was aboard in the _Shadow_ 's cargo bay with Abeloth's main form, while her Skywalker hosts piloted the ship back up past the planet's atmosphere, their engines and communication arrays brought back online thanks to Abeloth's powers.

Two minutes after a quaint silence between her and Waru, Abeloth finally spoke just as the _Shadow_ underwent a sudden jolt that mildly startled Waru.

"The Skywalkers have convinced the Jedi that whatever it was that robbed the Jedi of their Force powers," Abeloth explained, "also led to my demise."

"And you are hiding yourself in the Force now?" Waru asked.

She nodded, and her tone was dark and desirous as she said, "We will make a stop at Shedu Maad first; that is where the Jedi reside now. But from there, we will destroy their Order, and from there, we will go to Coruscant."

Abeloth then broke out into even more hysterical, excited giggles and did a cartwheel in blissful joy, which looked especially limber with her tentacles.

"Oh, I really hope you'll like it!" she squealed gleefully. "It's beautiful!"


	3. Chapter 3

Following the Jedi fleet's return to Shedu Maad, Abeloth - through her Luke and Ben hosts - began to assimilate all of the other Jedi and non-Jedi occupants of both the Jedi Temple and the rest of the planet overall. It was a process that took roughly a week to complete.

In the meantime, Abeloth and Waru continued to spend time and bond in the security and privacy of the _Jade Shadow_ 's cargo bay, which they had used to leave Dagobah. Throughout this time, they chatted, talked about their lives, who they used to be from their respective places, and looked up some holodramas and some holodocs about the galaxy in the time spanning from the Clone Wars onward.

Much of the death that came about because of the likes of Emperor Sheev Palpatine - a name that Abeloth always found funny: _Sheev_ , as if he were some weakling school boy who was constantly belittled and harassed by his physical peers instead of the Emperor of much of the galaxy for a little over two decades - and others like Grand Admiral Thrawn, Kyp Durron (who was one of the Jedi assimilated here), the Yuuzhan Vong, Darth Caedus, and even Abeloth herself made the latter laugh in joy.

Waru himself did find it all quite as amusing as he found Abeloth to be charming.

At the end of the week, with Waru's help in neutralizing all of the present Jedi's powers at convenient moments, Abeloth sat in a makeshift throne in the now-former Jedi Temple, surrounded by everyone that she had assimilated.

And at her side, Waru stood there, mysterious and implacable and oh-so-adorable.

"Abeloth?" Waru asked.

"Hmm?" Abeloth replied as she looked at him with bashfulness.

"I know that we have not yet conquered the rest of the galaxy, as you wanted," Waru said, "but I feel that... we should celebrate this occasion."

Abeloth tilted her head as she continued to look at Waru, and then slapped her foremost tentacles together before jumping up and down repeatedly while squealing in glee.

"Oh, yes, I so want that, too, Waru!" Abeloth exclaimed. Then she gasped, as if in realization of something absolutely wonderful. "Too? Waru?! Oh, that rhymes. Oh, I'm so excited. I can't wait to have a party!" She then looked out to her assimilated hosts. "All of you, I want you to start preparations. You, you are to-"

"I didn't mean it like that, Abeloth," Waru said. "Actually, may I call you Abbie for short?"

"Abbie? Yes, oh, yes, you may call me Abbie, indeed! Oh, how I love that name! Abbie! Abbie-Abbie-Abbie! Oh, Abbie!" Then she focused her attention back on Waru, as if breaking out of a spell. "If not a party, then what?"

"I will show you," Waru said. "I want you and all of your hosts to enter me."

Abeloth's fang-riddled mouth dropped, as if Waru just asked her to marry him. "Enter you? Wh-what do you mean?!"

"Simply walk towards me," Waru instructed, "and through me. I will stretch out and gather everyone else. You will experience me completely, just as I will experience you completely."

Abeloth began to breathe deeply and quickly, as if she actually required oxygen to soothe the nervousness plaguing her right now. "Okay," she said with the widest smile she could possibly express while containing her excitement.

She took a hesitant step forward; and the next, less hesitant step brought her fanged face-to-scaled body with Waru.

The final step, made without the slightest bit of hesitation, brought her inside of him.

And it was here that she was surrounded in a world - no, not a world, not even a galaxy, but a _universe_ \- of golden light, of light that was as bright and beautiful as Waru's scales. It was here that Abeloth swam, taking him all in, suffusing her with his power, and at the same time, she released her own power back out to him, which made the golden light all the brighter.

And it became impossibly more brighter as Abeloth's hosts - the ones who surrounded her and Waru back in the makeshift throne room - were enfolded into Waru's being, and their powers, and the powers that Abeloth had given them, only strengthened the strange and beautiful environment around them all in ways that words could fail to capture.

This was a moment of pure bliss between two unimaginable beings who were unimaginably in love.

When they had first joined powers, back in the cold emptiness that was the Netherworld of the Force, when they had been at their lowest, their communion with each other had been one that had been done for the sole purpose of getting out of that place where even beings such as they felt to be dreaded. Now what was shared between Abeloth and Waru was done for the sole purpose of experiencing the utter euphoria that they had inexplicably found when they had first joined.

Abeloth writhed within Waru along with all of her hosts, and from without, Waru writhed all around, expanding and contracting at random intervals all throughout the makeshift throne room. His groans of ecstasy echoed and even passed through the walls of the former Jedi Temple, and those groans were enhanced even further by the voices of Abeloth and all her hosts.

And it wasn't long before the gold-filled liquid inside Waru - the entire universe that was his being - was drenched and overflowed with grey material emanating from Abeloth and her hosts. And not only did all that material drench Waru's interior, but it flowed outward from him, and mixed with the ichor that he also spewed forth.

And as thousands of gallons of material burst forth from Waru, he expanded within less than a second so that he had destroyed the entire Jedi Temple; in its place was something that looked like a building-sized deflated futon made of red flesh and golden metal scales.

From each of these scales climbed out Abeloth's hosts, still drenched in the mixed fluidic material that came from both eldritch entities. Abeloth herself came out of the central golden scale, and when that happened, Waru shrank back down to his regular size next to his beloved.

Abeloth looked at him in tired but content star-like eyes. "We should do that again sometime."

"Does a few thousand years sound good to you?" Waru asked, his voice sounding as if he was breathing loudly.

"Sounds good to me," Abeloth said. "So, in the meantime, how does regular sex sound to you?"

"By regular sex," Waru asked, "do orgies count?"

"Yes, they do."

"Then I'm down for that now," Waru responded.

And with that, Abeloth practically tackled him to the ground, her fanged mouth slavering over his central scale and her tentacles writhing all over him. Within seconds, one of his scales formed changed shape from a flat circle to a straight spear, and it entered into a place that made Abeloth's tentacles gush out a few dozen gallons of grey ooze.

As that happened, all of Abeloth's hosts, wanting to get into what was merely a denouement to the experience that they had exited from, gathered around, took off all their clothes, and dropped, writhing to the ground as they embraced in a (relatively) regular orgy with Abeloth and Waru.

At least a few hundred more gallons of liquid of varying textures, colors, and other features were added into the crowd.

.

And at least a few hundred years later, Abeloth and Waru's beautiful child - a red-fleshed, gold-scaled humanoid being with grey tentacles - was born from that mass of fluid that had congregated on Shedu Maad. Warelath was raised by his parents to enslave the entire galaxy after Abeloth and Waru finally made it to Coruscant, the seat of power to the entire galaxy no matter who ruled.

As Warelath ruled with an iron fist over countless generations, his rule was uninterrupted. All attempts to destroy him had failed, and his enslavement over every being in the galaxy expanded into other galaxies in what seemed to Waru and Abeloth to be in the length of a blink of an eye. And as this all happened, they simply sat back within the comforts provided by their son's rule to watch what he had done with pride.

Within a few hundred thousand years, the entire universe had been enslaved to do Warelath's bidding.

And when the universe finally came to its end through the Big Rip, Waru, Abeloth, and their son simply left the universe and went to a different one. It was there that they created whole new beings and enslaved and killed them, living and feeding off their suffering.

And through it all, Waru and Abeloth's love persisted, and the darkness of what they had brought into reality had been done by the pureness of their truly invincible desire for one another.


End file.
